User blog:CodeHK/Todo List
This is an ongoing todo list. This list is no longer maintained. The current todo list is in the Wikia Discord linked from the top navigation bar. Todos *Add Home Screen (My Page) page. *Add Pests page with Insect Picture Book as a subsection. *Reorganizing upper navigation bar? See Navigation Bar. **Special Missions button links to the wrong thing. *Reorganize Front Page? **Special Missions button links to the wrong thing. *Make table for flower knights with matching skills have centered icons. *Improve Wiki's FAQ contents? I want a note about exceeding garage size somewhere in the Wiki. *Help with Seasonal/Tanabata 2016 audio quotes uploading. *Improve Equipment page. **Rename Okitaeeru in Equipment page. **Add Whaleship stuff to Equipment page. **Organize Equipment page contents. **Write about high level gacha seeds. **Write about EX equipment. **Split into Equipment Synthesis page. (Done) **Write about 2nd Personal Equipments; also add note in Character Quests. *Improve Raid Boss page. **Add tiers and pictures for them. **Add strategies (debuff teams, only using one RP). **Mention Tanemochi. **Talk about team sharing. *Improve Mission page. **Add short blurb about the difference between each mission type. *Improve Shop page. **Add images for Shop currencies. (Re-reseal Stone is all I need!) **Separate Clearance House and Shop pages. Done. See: Wares. **Add efficiency charts for Bonds Crystal Wares. **Move Currency section to Item page. **Add list of suggested buys. **Make image key for the Shop front page layout. **Add image key (HTML image map?) for Shop tab layout. (I decided to use a list. Works nice enough?) *Improve Office page. **Add Items section to Office. **Add Survey section to Office. **Add numbered guide to Office's front page. **Add recipes for Refinement: High level Forge Spirits. **Write about how to get serial codes from novels. *Get programmatic uploading of images to the Wiki working. *Overhaul Character Management page. **Put filters and sort options into their own Wiki page. (Idea scratched). **Write more specifics about the Storage. **Write about the Equipment Verification page. Put on a separate page! **Write about Move-At-Once button. **Update filter options. *Update Garden. *Add sort options for friends list. *How to read login times in friends list. *Create image maps for navigating the in-game screens? *User blog:CodeHK/Plans to Adopt Lua: Update graph. *Remove Template:AbilityText and Template:NewAbilityText. *Event page updates: **The Witch's Friend's Strange Night: Stage efficiency. Completed *Premium Gacha page for up-to-date promotional and premium gachas. *Make Campaign page to note things like login bonuses, gold up campaigns, etc. *Reevaluate content and order of separate event pages. (Event pages link to Events at the top of each page, so in some respects navigation is not so bad.) *Add Options menu contents in the Wiki somewhere. Probably in the Home Screen page. *Make Options page be split into two halves like the in-game one. *Add Subjugation/Combat page. *Add Panel types to Subjugation page. *Add more info for Ultimate Missions. *Add subsection in Special Missions page for Skill Clean-Sweep Military Strategy standing mission. *Fill in table for flower knights with matching skills. *Improve CharacterPage template a little? (Amendment: LostLogia was working on a replacement) *Update Character Quest requirements as per changes in the most recent update. *Fix that nagging link formatting and bunch of tables in event 36. *Add picture of Character Quest location. *Put Character Quest section in Special Missions page to avoid confusion. *Stage efficiency template for all of featured, reprint, and re-reprint stages (that have data in common). *Add methodology for making Whaleship sets. *Add Interface Category to some pages. *Make blog post describing my editing techniques and ideologies? See Editing Strategies and Tools. *Watch events with the blue fairy girl and something-Kaede to get more background info. *Work on Ability Lookup page? By creating Template:AbilityText, I've done what I wanted for helping there. *Rename Quests to Quest. *Rename Tree of a Thousand Stars page. Layout Changes Split Equipment Synthesis from the Equipment page. Then we can have a layout like so. *Synthesis **Strengthening Synthesis **Evolution/Blooming Synthesis **Equipment Synthesis **Refining *Equipment **Equipment Synthesis *Character Management **Character Synthesis **Evolution/Blooming Synthesis *Office **Refining Backend Work Wiki-side *Put the family (genus) of the flower knight into the masterData table for character modules. Module:オンシジューム *Make a formatter function for singular abilities in Module:Ability/Sandbox. *Format the list of abilities in the character card to split bloomed abilities from the pre-evo/evo abilities. Module:Character/Sandbox Local-side *Add the family (genus) to the "char module" output. Hint: masterCharacter2 = masterCharacterCategory0 *Fill in EquipmentEntry. *Add equipment IDs to "char module" output. *Make a Character Template -> Character Module converter. *Test NazunaBot with uploading/editing. Category:Blog posts